


Beechey Island

by smaragdbird



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Banter, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Canon, Teasing, Tozer and Heather are bffs, author knows nothing of hunting, ever wonder how Tozer knew Armitage was a 'crack shot'?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: On Beechey Island, Tozer goes hunting with Armitage
Relationships: Thomas Armitage/Solomon Tozer
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2021





	Beechey Island

With the daylight hours dwindling rapidly, Sir John had authorised hunting parties to shoot as often as they’d like. The winter on Beechey Island would not be easy and fresh meat kept the scurvy at bay or it was said. Normally it fell to the marines but one or two of the sailors were surprisingly good with a gun, Armitage among them. 

Tozer enjoyed these trips with Armitage more than he liked to admit and not only because Armitage was a good shot. He also followed Tozer’s lead without questioning, was good company and easy on the eyes. 

Distractingly easy on the eyes. Usually Tozer took care not to let his preferences interfere with his work but for some reason, Armitage made it harder than normal. Like right now when they were standing so close that Tozer could see the specks of gold in Armitage’s eyes and the faint tremor of his body like a hare cornered by a fox. 

“What’s the matter?” He asked because he couldn’t fathom what Armitage could be afraid of.

“You said, bravery is when you’re scared but you do it anyway”, Armitage replied as if that made any sort of sense in this moment.

“What are you scared off?” Tozer asked, tempted to look behind him if there was a polar bear or something similar.

Instead of an answer Armitage leaned across what little distance remained between them and pressed his lips to Tozer’s mouth. For a heartbeat Tozer panicked, wondering what had given him away, before he remembered Armitage’s words and realised that he had had no idea. That this was him crossing a line that was not meant to be crossed.

Tozer was a royal marine. He was supposed to enforce the articles of the navy and right now he couldn’t give a fuck about them. His hands slid into Armitage’s hair like he had itched to do for weeks, and deepened the kiss. 

Armitage made a noise at the back of his throat that Tozer felt more than heard and his arms wound themselves around Tozer’s body, pulling them as closely together as possible with all the layers of winter clothing between them.

“Still scared?” Tozer asked when he broke the kiss, feeling breathless and so light he could have floated away if it weren’t for Armitage’s arms around him.

“No”, Armitage replied, a stupidly happy grin on his face and Tozer knew he looked exactly the same.

“Good”, Tozer said before leaning down and kissing Armitage again, because he could, because Armitage wanted him too.

/

“You’re in a good mood”, Heather said in the kind of tone that pre-dated some innuendo when Tozer returned from just such a trip.

“It’s been a good hunting trip”, Tozer replied even though he knew Heather wouldn’t believe him. Even though they had of course never talked about it, he knew that Heather knew about his…preferences and tolerated them.

“I can see that”, Heather clearly wasn’t willing to let go of this topic. “Must have been a good hunting partner you had out there. It was the steward from Terror, wasn’t it? Not the lanky ginger, the other one.”

“Armitage is a good shot”, Tozer admitted just so Heather would shut up about it.

“That’s rare praise from your mouth”, Heather smirked. “Armitage must be quite something to have you so satisfied.”

Tozer was a royal marine, he should not blush from some innuendo but it was a close call. “He’s a better shot than you.”

“That’s hurtful, Solomon, that’s very hurtful”, heather replied, putting a hand over his heart as if Tozer had wounded him deeply. 

“Well, then don’t talk about things you don’t know anything about.” The moment he saw the glint in Heather’s eye, Tozer knew he had fucked up. Getting flustered was exactly the wrong move.

“I don’t know anything about hunting?” Heather was like a dog with a bone. “Maybe next time I should join you two so you can show me.”

“Absolutely not”, Tozer replied, causing Heather to laugh.

“Well, I’m glad you had fun, Sol.”

/

Suddenly it felt as if Armitage was everywhere in their winter camp, whether Tozer was on the ships or on Beechey, he was always the first one he noticed. Even dressed in the many layers of their winter uniforms, Tozer was able to pick out Armitage in a crowd. He wasn’t sure he would be able to identify his own men as quickly as Armitage.

His heart was starting to beat faster when he noticed Armitage walking towards him with purpose. Sir John had thankfully decided that the few daylight hours left before true winter began, were to be set aside for the men’s leisure.

“Sergeant Tozer”, Armitage greeted him and extended the greeting to Heather as well. “I…uhm…enjoyed the last hunting trip. And I learned a lot, so I wondered if you’d like to go again. Captain Crozier has already given his permission.”

Even though there were little more than Armitage’s eyes visible under his scarf and hat, Tozer could tell that he was blushing. He was blushing as well, his tongue caught in his throat for a moment too long.

“You heard Mr. Armitage, Solomon”, Heather said with the biggest possible grin on his face. “He wants to go hunting with you again.”

Armitage looked from Tozer to Heather, first confused, then understanding and finally fearful. If it was anyone else Tozer wouldn’t have minded Heather teasing them but he had hoped Armitage would come back with just this kind of request and didn’t want to spook him.

“I understood him perfectly fine, Will”, Tozer said pointedly as he grabbed his rifle. “I’m happy to go with you Mr. Armitage.”

The relieved little smile on Armitage’s face alone was worth it. 

/

Tozer could feel Armitage’s eyes on him but whenever he stole a glance himself, Armitage was looking somewhere else. His heart was beating hard with anticipation. For the last two days he had thought about little else but wanting to kiss Armitage again, sinking in his hands into those curls and devour his mouth.

Last time there had been too much uncertainty there, both of them testing out if the other was on the same page. This time it would be better, he had no doubt.

They still had to actually hunt something or the others, especially Heather, would never let him live it down. 

Armitage aimed the gun while Tozer was watching him closely. In the cold air he could see his breath, could see his heart beat in the long vein on his neck. And just like a professional soldier Armitage took the shot between breaths, between beats. The bird went straight down.

“Not bad”, Tozer acknowledged, which was an understatement. Hitting a moving target at this distance made Armitage a better shot than most of the other marines. “Let’s see if you can do it again.”

He could see the corners of Armitage’s mouth quirk with a smile as he aimed for the next bird. He shot five altogether before the flock disappeared out of range and Tozer whistled appreciatively.

Armitage set the gun down and grinned at him. “Told you I’m good shot.”

“You’re a good fighter, too?” Tozer asked and was tackling him into the snow before he had finished speaking. Neither of them took their wrestling seriously though Armitage was stronger than he looked, managing to roll them over twice before Tozer pinned him down.

They were both laughing and yelling throughout their tussle and Tozer couldn’t remember the last time he had felt as carefree as he felt in this moment.

“How did I do?” Armitage tilted his head, snowflakes in his curls, and grinned up at him.

“Quite impressive for a servant”, Tozer replied. He felt Armitage trying to buck up against him and leaned down to put more of his weight on him.

“Steward”, Armitage corrected him, still wiggling beneath Tozer as if he could get free this way.

“What’s the difference?” Tozer said dismissively, knowing it would rile him up.

“I’ve seen more of the world than any servant”, Armitage replied. “I’ve seen more of the world than you.”

Tozer couldn’t just let that statement stand. “Want to bet?”

“You just lost”, Armitage smiled. 

“You’re sure? I’ve been a marine for twelve years.”

“I know your service record”, Armitage replied. When Tozer gave him a puzzled look, he elaborated. “Pilkington talks.”

“Well, I don’t know yours.”

“India, China, Sumatra, Africa, Jamaica – should I keep going?” 

“Fine”, Tozer replied, rolling off of Armitage and got up to his feet “Let’s go get your game before a polar bear finds it first.”

He extended a hand towards Armitage, who took it, and helped him up.

“I’ve been to India, too, just so you know”, he grumbled, half to Armitage, half to himself.

“I know.”


End file.
